villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Loki (Dogma)
Loki is a major antagonist of the 1999 fantasy comedy movie Dogma. He is portrayed by Matt Damon, who also portrayed Dr. Mann in Interstellar, Tom Ripley in The Talented Mr. Ripley, and Colin Sullivan in The Departed. Biography Loki was once the Angel of Death, responsible for visiting God's wrath upon those of Earth. However, after performing his duty and killing the first-born of Egypt Loki and his friend, a Grigorian angel named Bartleby, decided upon a post-slaughter drink. During the ensuing binge, Bartleby convinced a drunken Loki to give up his mantle, and Loki threw down the flaming sword which was his badge of office in front of God before giving Him the middle finger. The enraged God then cast the pair down to Earth, condemning them to spend the rest of eternity in Wisconsin. Millennia later, Loki and Bartleby were alerted by an anonymous source to a loophole in Catholic dogma which would allow them to re-enter Heaven: all they had to do was cut off their wings (and thus become mortal) before passing through the gates of a newly-opened cathedral before dying. This would purge them of all of their sins and grant them access to Heaven. What they did not realise was that the scheme was devised by the fallen Muse Azrael, now a demon who would sacrifice anything to escape the torment of Hell, and would result in the end of existence as it would prove the fallibility of God. On the way, Azrael warns them that forces from both Heaven and Hell are going to kill them because Lucifer refuses to let them succeed where he has failed (though in reality, according to Metatron, Lucifer has no idea about their intention to reenter heaven, and if he did, he would simply try to stop them because he would have as much to lose by their reentry as God would). The two angels get on a train and unwittingly meet Bethany Sloane, the Last Scion, and most of her party: Jay and Silent Bob, two prophets Metatron said would appear to help her, and Rufus, the thirteenth apostle. (Serendipity, a muse with writer's block, was not present due to interrogating the Golgothan demon, whom Azrael had ordered to kill Bethany prior to the train ride.) When the two angels realize that their reentry into heaven will have "consequences," Loki, who does not know the full scope of the situation, wants to back out, but Bartleby, who does know the full truth, wants to get revenge on God for giving humans free will while demanding servitude from angels. Loki is horrified at what Bartleby is saying, says that he sounds like Lucifer (much to Bartleby's anger and annoyance), and decides not to help him anymore, but Bartleby forces him to continue their plan. When they finally arrive at the church, Bartleby kills everyone attending the ceremony and demands Loki to join him in revealing their wings. The heroes finally arrive before the angels have entered the church, but are all horrified to see the carnage that they have wrought. They find a drunk Loki with his wings cut off (likely by Bartleby). Loki, now human, first fends off an attack from Bethany, who is enraged that they have killed so many innocent people. Then, he explains that learning of Bethany's mission was what caused Bartleby to go mad. Bartleby then flies down, mocks the heroes, and details his plan to end the world: taking Loki into the church, thus absolving them of their sins, and then waiting for a soon-to-be-arriving cadre of police officers to fatally gun them down, which would cause them to go back to heaven, prove God wrong, and erase all of existence. Hearing all of this, a disgusted Loki, who now knows the entire truth of their reentry and its potential repercussions, finally has enough and decides to help the heroes by trying to fight Bartleby, but Bartleby quickly kills him and says that he lost the faith. Loki's eternal fate is left unclear, but there are only three options: that he was sent to heaven for redeeming himself, that he was sent to hell for betraying God or that he was simply erased from existence. Personality As the Angel of Death, Loki seemed to enjoy bringing the judgement of God upon mortals, although he stated that it was taxing, and even in modern times appeared to take pleasure in it. However, he also had a softer side, shown when he befriended Jay and Silent Bob, sharing drinks and a smoke with the two before either party was aware of the true nature of the other. Trivia *Though for much of the film it appears that Loki is actually the secondary antagonist (given his temperament and obsession with killing), but by the end of the film Bartleby goes completely insane and reveals himself as the deadlier of the two, going as far as to kill Loki himself and attempt to deliberately wipe out existence purely because of spite. This would make Loki the film's Heavy and Bartleby the secondary antagonist, since he was the greater threat to life's survival out of the two. *Loki's name comes from the Loki Norse god of the same name. *Loki's act of getting blind drunk and casting off his responsibilities directly resulted in God's decree that angels should never again imbibe alcohol, much to the chagrin of the Metatron, who enjoyed tequila. Category:Mature Category:Contradictory Category:Outcast Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Suicidal Category:Murderer Category:Humanoid Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Deceased Category:Genocidal Category:Affably Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Rogues Category:Arrogant Category:Cataclysm Category:Honorable Category:Opportunists Category:Betrayed Category:Charismatic